Tadukooverse Constitution Rewrite 1 Approval
The Tadukooverse Constitution Rewrite 1 Approval is Article 5 Section 5 of the Tadukooverse Constitution. It shows the approvals of the Tadukooverse Team of the Unanimous Decision Rewrite. Now we have our first Constitution Rewrite decision: The Unanimous Decision Rewrite. It would make it so that all decisions must be unanimous. If a Team member is inactive by the Open Decisions Policy, any decisions made by the rest of the Team are "Temporary Decisions", the only difference being they can be re-opened by any Team member. Once the Team member who was gone returns, they have one week to re-open or approve it, otherwise it becomes a normal decision. If it is re-opened, it will no longer be implemented unless it is approved in the end again. Of course, the section about rewrites would be changed to say they must be a unanimous decision as well. Also, we can place time limits on decisions as long as a reason is given. (for example December 25th as deadline to decide on having a New Years event to give time for us to prepare for it). When the deadline comes, the decision is automatically approved as long as there is no opposition to it. The time limit must be reasonable (so I can't just like say, "Hey, this decision must be made in 1 minute" and then it gets automatically approved cause no one comments). If no time limit is set, we can debate the decision until any team member deems that we can't make a unanimous decision on it. If we fail to make a decision (either from a member deeming it impossible or from the deadline coming, as long as it still makes sense to make the decision after the deadline), then any Team member may veto the failure. The person who does the veto must let every active Team member know of it, once everyone knows about it, each person who wants to stick to their side has 48 hours to give their explanation of why, if only one side does in that time they win... basically the Leader Veto Policy, but more like "Team Member Veto Policy", it's renamed to the "Team Disagreement Policy" though :P As well as that, the amendments we have approved are included in the rewrite (making them as powerful as the rest of the Constitution). As well, the current Approval section of the Constitution is renamed to "Original Approval" and shortened to just have our approval sentences (the last 3) and Article 5 Section 5 is added as "Rewrite 1 Approval" where we include this discussion. This is a decision where I want all of us to say like "I approve this rewrite" again like the original Constitution. pros: All Team members must agree on all decisions so then technically no one loses, everyone has equal power (rather than me being the only one who can veto decisions and such) cons: Certain decisions may be harder to make due to disagreement. I approve of this rewrite. - Tadukoo, Monday, January 5, 2015, 6:23 PM. Approved - Thromper1984, Monday, January 5, 2015, 6:23 PM. I approve of this. - PsychicFox, Monday, January 5, 2015, 6:28 PM. This was added by the Unanimous Decision Rewrite. Category:Tadukooverse Constitution